


it's in the stars

by scorpiius



Series: albus & scorpius; fifth year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I can't believe how soft this is, Love Confessions, M/M, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiius/pseuds/scorpiius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scorp- I mean, Scorpius," Albus said, waiting for Scorpius to look up before continuing. "Do you ever think that we, you know, aren't normal?"</p><p>"I think the fact that we have the ability to cast spells and walk into a forest and see a unicorn is pretty solid proof we aren't normal." Scorpius said, taking a sip from his tea. </p><p> </p><p>or the one where the boys take a trip to hogsmeade and things get more serious than they ever have been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This one will definitely spoil cursed child for you, so don't read if you're avoiding spoilers.  
> I found it weird writing this, especially the end. Anyone who's read/seen the play will know the two never really touch each other, so it's an interesting dynamic to write. One where the pair clearly love each other, but are timid about physical contact... Just a writing thought. Enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: scorpiusmlafoy

It was an early Sunday morning in late October, the roof of the Great Hall presenting an image of gentle clouds that seemed to shudder in a light autumnal wind - except clouds don't shiver, Scorpius reminded himself. They just floated, like clumped tufts of smoke drifting together around the endless sky. It was a weird concept to be thinking of at, Scorpius looked down to his watch, seven in the morning.

But everything Scorpius thought of was unusual. He wouldn't think about "normal" ideas. He wouldn't spend hours wondering about his next class or pondering what he would buy if he ever went to Hogsmeade. No, Scorpius was a little too deep for that. He'd think about what would happen if he were to suddenly vanish from the world. Apparate away (even though that was impossible inside school walls) from the school, his life. But when he thought of that his mind would always remind him he had _Albus_.

Albus. His best friend and still, really, his only friend. Everyday things seemed to be changing more and more. He didn't know why, he didn't know what was causing the change and that bugged him. He was Scorpius Malfoy, he was supposed to have control over things, was supposed to know almost everything. Yet he couldn't even work out what was happening between he and his best friend? It was pitiful, almost, that their dynamic was changing but he couldn't pinpoint why. Everything was just so subtle, but those subtle points would all add up to something bigger. 

People had noticed, or it seemed as though they did. Scorpius recalled a conversation he had with Albus the other day, sat on the floor between their two beds, where Albus told him Rose had been asking about them.

"Honestly, Scorpius. You'd think she was drunk on pumpkin juice. She kept saying that even her parents were talking to my parents about it. They seem to think that me asking you to come stay for Christmas is some big deal." Albus had said, laying down his card to continue their Muggle card game- Joker, was it called? Or poker? Scorpius couldn't remember. 

"Well for some families, their son asking the son of their mostly life long arch-enemy to stay for Christmas is a slight big deal." Scorpius then replied, his tone try as he set down his card.

Albus had rolled his eyes. "Oh shush, Scorpius. They're over that now, or they are mainly. I don't know, she just seemed to be suggesting something but I didn't know what. It was almost like she knew something I didn't."

"It's Rose, Albus. She always knows something you don't." 

That was a weird conversation, Scorpius thought. As was the fact they were sat together on the floor. They didn't do that, like they didn't hug. Well, they hadn't used to hug before. But Albus had seemed to change that fact. It was always Albus who initiated the hugs. The first one of this school year was on the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius was just about to turn into their usual compartment when he was pressed into the glass door with a set of arms wrapping around him. He panicked for a moment, but then the usual overpowering scent of peppermint and pumpkin filled his nostrils and he realised that it was Albus. He thought it was a one time thing, a reminder of their friendship to start this fifth year fresh after the stress of their fourth. But no, they continued. If Scorpius was gone by the time Albus woke he would rush to find him to hug him. One time Scorpius was walking down a staircase, glued to a book when he was engulfed from behind. Another time he was sat under a tree by the lake and before he could register the shadow growing in front of him he was on the floor, somehow wrapped up in another one of Albus' hugs. That was one of the things that had changed, a little less subtly; the way they interacted. They touched more, sat closer and in some weird way knew what the other was thinking without saying anything.

Scorpius shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He hated doing that, thinking so much he almost drifted into another dimension. He looked down at the table, his Transfiguration essay strewn across the surface. He heard a shuffle of a bench in the hall and when he glanced up he saw more people coming in, probably for when breakfast was about to start. Mainly the younger years, however. It was a Sunday, which meant for third years and above it was a Hogsmeade trip. Many older years took this chance to sleep in late, wake for the trip and eat somewhere in the town. Scorpius didn't enjoy that. He hated sleeping in, forcing himself to stay laid down. He would always start thinking again, and he needed to be occupied with something else. So he would force himself down to the Great Hall at the crack of dawn so he could finish work, write a letter to his father or just read.

Among the sleepy faces wandering into the hall, Scorpius noticed Albus. He wasn't alone, Albus rarely was alone nowadays, instead he was talking to James. Scorpius liked James, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. James made Albus happy, and anyone who made Albus smile was good in Scorpius' eyes. Well, not anyone. But that was a thought for a different day.

As the two approached the Slytherin table, Scorpius tried to make an effort to act nonchalant, tapping his quill onto his cheek as though he was lost in thought. "Scorpius, you're drawing on your face." Albus said as he walked up, gesturing to the area on his own face where Scorpius was unknowingly drawing.

"Oh, for Merlins sake." Scorpius muttered, picking up the edge of his robes to scrub at the mark, damping it with some pumpkin juice to help.

"Anyway, you're coming today aren't you? I know dad managed to get you to bring the permission slip this year." James said, obviously somewhat blanking Scorpius.

"I think so. Let me check," Albus said, looking back to Scorpius. "Hogsmeade today?"

"Why are you asking me whether you're going to Hogsmeade?" Scorpius asked, a slight shrillness to his voice when he realised both Albus and James were looking at him. 

"Because I assumed we would be going together?" Albus replied, as though that fact was obvious. And maybe it was, but Scorpius had a tendency of over thinking anything and everything Albus said to him.

"Oh! Right- well. That's nice," Scorpius said, piling all his pieces of parchment together and set them into his Muggle Folder. It was a present from Albus, who had received it from Hermione. It was small, the perfect size for his parchment. There was a small open compartment inside and a cover that swung around to close the Folder, and something that was called elastic that held the Folder shut. He loved it. It was the perfect companion for his school work. "I guess I'll come. I haven't been in a while, since summer actually. Dad took me to have a walk around after we went to Diagon Alley- and I'm rambling."

"Okay..." James said, eyebrow raised as he looked at Scorpius. "We'll be in the Three Broomsticks if you want us. You know, the rest of the family."

"Of course. See you," Albus said, waiting for James to leave before sitting down at the table, his feet deliberately knocking into Scorpius'. "We don't have to go if you don't want."

"What makes you think I don't want to go?" Scorpius asked, looking over to his friend.

"You seemed shocked I asked you."

"I assumed you'd want to spend time with your family." Lied Scorpius, gently rubbing his neck.

"You know I know when you're lying, right?" Albus pushed, letting out a sigh and leaned over the table slightly. "I know they're my family, and I know you have this thing about making the most of family time, but you are my family as well. Where were my family the first four years when I was bullied? Nowhere. Where were you? Right by my side. I love my family, but I lo- I feel the same about you as well."

"Oh," Scorpius said, his voice hardly audible. "Well that was sweet. Too sweet for almost eight in the morning."

"Well, I'm feeling sweet today. You know. It's almost Halloween, it's a wonderful Sunday morning and I'm happy." Albus smiled.

"That's good. I'm happy for you. So, where are you wanting to go in Hogsmeade?" Scorpius asked.

"I was thinking we should go to the Three Broomsticks so I can actually see my family- and I know you aren't too keen on them since you think they don't like you," Albus started, stopping Scorpius from interrupting him. "But they do, and I want you to come with me. It'll be fun. And it'll only be for a short while. Twenty minutes so we can have a drink. Have something to tell my parents so they think we talk to each other."

"I wasn't going to say no."

"Yes you were."

"What else, then?" Scorpius asked, deciding to change the subject before they had the discussion about Albus' family and how they felt about Scorpius _again_. "I've always wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I heard her cakes are nice."

"The tea shop? Where couples go?" Albus questioned. "My dad took a girl he had a crush on there once. It all went wrong. Said it was all romantic and frilly."

"Does it matter that couples go there? Do you not want to try her cakes?" Scorpius asked, slightly disheartened that not only was he being forced to go spend time with people who didn't like him, but what he wanted to do was being rejected as well.

"What if people think things?" Albus said.

"Think what?"

"You _know_." Whispered Albus.

It took a moment for Scorpius to understand what Albus meant, and though he didn't mean to, he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Albus? You're worried people will think we're together?" Albus was silent, staring at the table. "You're worried that us going to a tea shop will make people think that? Not like we already do everything together, walk close together and spend every waking moment with each other. We see each other more than actual couples see each other."

"I know, and I don't mind that. I love spending time with you. And I don't care if people think things but I just can't deal with more rumours around us." Albus shrugged.

"Of course, a rumour that you're dating your best friend is the worst thing that could ever happen to you. I couldn't imagine a worse rumour." Scorpius said dryly.

"But everyone knows that rumour isn't true, Scorpius."

"I'm just saying. I'd rather there be rumours that we're dating than there be rumours that I'm still the son of Voldemort," Scorpius shrugged, standing up. "Come on, let's go change."

"I'd rather those rumours, too. I mean, I suppose dating you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Albus teased, and Scorpius had to fight the blush from his cheeks as they walked off down to the Slytherin common room.

 

"Scorpius, I'm cold, it's raining and I'm craving a Butterbeer. They like you, okay? They're just cautious." Albus said, arms rubbing his sides to keep himself warm.

"Why are they cautious? I'm not dangerous. I'm me, I'm the person they should be least cautious about. You'd think after five years of friendship and one year where, oh yeah, we almost died together they'd realise I'm a decent person." Scorpius said, brushing his fingers through his startlingly blond hair to wipe out the raindrops.

"It's not that. It's-"

"The Malfoy part? The rumours?" Scorpius interrupted. "Look, I try. I've tried since first year to get them all to like me. Rose hates me, we've established. Teddy doesn't seem all too keen and James and Lily, well. I'm just tired of trying when they just-"

He was cut off by a hug, Albus' arms wrapping around him. It wasn't really a surprise, since they'd become a standard part of his day, but this one felt slightly different. See, Albus usually went around the shoulders to keep Scorpius comforted, but this time he went around the waist. And while Scorpius felt he was being held, he also felt the need to hug Albus back. It seemed like Albus wanted some kind of comfort as well. So he did, hesitantly at first, before tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry," Albus said. "I know my family are difficult. I don't know why they are. But I just- please. You're my only friend. You're the only person I really care about. If we give up on you and them socialising then it lets them think they've won. Or whatever."

Scorpius sighed, his chin resting against Albus' cheek. In their growth spurts from the summer, Scorpius had grown a couple of inches more than Albus. It was nice, being taller, even though he was still the more introverted one. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so bothered by this. I'm used to people not liking me. I guess it's just kind of hard knowing your best friends family aren't keen on you."

"My mum likes you." Albus reasoned, gently squeezing Scorpius before letting him go.

"Okay, your family minus your mum." Scorpius chuckled, gently rubbing his neck.

"Great, now let's go." Albus smiled, not giving Scorpius chance to say anything else; he just held onto Scorpius' wrist and tugged him inside.

The Three Broomsticks exploded in warmth, a thin blanket of smoke wafting around the pillars and through the legs of the customers. The tables creaked when glasses were slammed down, chairs squeaking as wizards erupted in laughter and leaned back to let their feelings escape. Hogwarts students that Scorpius recognised huddled around smaller tables towards the windows, hands wrapped around glasses full of Butterbeer. Their coats and scarves laid draped over the backs of the chairs, giggling as the wiped off cream moustaches from their top lips. The Inn was crowded, the atmosphere buzzing as wizards and witches of all ages mingled, drunk and even took time to flirt with Rosmerta behind the bar.

"Scorpius," Albus said, gently flicking his cheek. "You're distracted again. Come on. Teddy is waving us over. They have a table in the corner." He said, tugging Scorpius again, this time towards the table.

"You came!" Teddy smiled, moving over a chair so the other two could sit down.

"Of course we did, James asked. We came." Albus said, and the way he phrased his sentence made Scorpius' heart skip a beat. It was the use of "we" that did it. Everyone at that table knew that Teddy had really only asked Albus to come, so Albus saying "we" was a sort of rebellion against his family. It was new, and it was a nice feeling.

"What drink do you want?" Rose asked, standing from the table and looked directly at Albus.

"I want a Butterbeer, please. What about you Sco-" Albus started

"Butterbeer? Great. I'll go get that." Rose said, cutting Albus off and walked off before he could protest.

Scorpius' face fell, slumping in his seat as he started chewing at his nail. "Great start." He said, staring into his lap

"What drink do you want, Scorpius?" Albus asked. "I'll go get one for you."

"It's no bother. I'm fine. I'm not that thirsty anyway." Scorpius shrugged, fiddling about with a loose thread at the bottom of his jumper. He knew if his father ever saw the loose thread he would be adamant to buy him a new one, so Scorpius would try endlessly to stop picking- but it was a nervous habit.

"Scorpius, please."

"No, Albus!" Scorpius snapped, cowering back a little when some others turned to look at them. "I just- I don't want to be here. You know this. And they don't want me here. It's been a minute and I already feel unwelcome." He said quietly, dramatically lowering his volume.

Albus frowned, moving his chair closer to Scorpius' and leaned forwards so they were forced to look at each other. "I'm sorry. But it's just Rose-"

"It's always just Rose. I'll just stay quiet and whenever you're ready to go we can." Scorpius said, crossing his arms over his chest and stared down into his lap, avoiding eye contact with everyone, including Rose when she came back.

"There, Butterbeer. I asked for extra cream, the way you like it," Rose grinned, setting the glass down. Scorpius watched as Albus placed it between them, turning the handle away from him before gesturing for Scorpius to have some. "I'd rather you not do that. You know, share. I don't think mum would like knowing that-"

"Knowing what, Rose?" Albus asked, not harshly, but the disapproving tone was easily noticable in his voice. "That you were being nice to my friend? My best friend? Or what else? That you were paying for a drink for a Malfoy? Because let me tell you, your mum spent her entire childhood being judged, pushed out and bullied because of who she was. And I doubt your mum would be impressed knowing her daughter is treating someone the exact same way she was."

"That's not why I'm doing this. He's not my friend, I don't have to like him." Rose retorted, sitting down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well he's my friend, okay? I love him as much as I love any of you, sometimes more. And if he's not welcome here, then neither am I. Where I go, he goes. And where he goes, _I_ go," Albus said, standing up and pulled him coat on, tugging Scorpius up as well and helped him get his coat on. "So keep your Butterbeer and tell my dad I've been mean, since tattling on people is what you do best. We have other places to go." He finished, tucking their chairs under the table and grabbed onto Scorpius' hand before storming out.

Scorpius waited until they were outside and walking away from the Inn before speaking; he decided to let Albus calm down and let the redness leave his face. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did."

"You shouldn't choose me over your family." Scorpius said plainly, stumbling a little as he tried to keep up with Albus.

"I know you're all about family, but if my family can't be happy for me and like my best friend then I'm going to choose you over them. Please just understand where I'm coming from." Albus said, stopping in the street to turn and look at Scorpius.

"But I'm just a friend, Albus." Scorpius said.

"But you're not, Scorpius. You're more than that. You're just- you're everything. Okay? Since day one. I know last year was hard, but you've been my constant since day one. Everyone else has siblings and family and other friends, but I have you. And that's all I need in life. You are my family, not blood related, of course. But you are."

"Where are we going now?" Scorpius asked, staring at the floor in hope to mask the blush covering his cheeks.

"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, of course." Albus said, taking Scorpius' hand again and walked with urgency and purpose towards the tea room.

The door tinkled sonorously when they entered the shop, the floorboards creaking beneath their shoes. The smell of tea leaves and sugar filled their noses, and their eyes were overstimulated with the excessive pink decorations strewn across the room. There were doilies hanging on the wall, plates piled up on small circular tables. It could've seemed obnoxious, but Scorpius was in love.

"My dad said it reminded him of Umbridge's office when he brought his crush here," Albus chuckled. "Come on, let's go sit."

The customers in the tea shop were mainly couples, of course, seated by the small tables. Most were Hogwarts students, sipping on tea and fiddling about with the small sugar cubes in the bowls in the centre of the table. There were a few carved pumpkins set outside, and some small enchanted parchment ghosts floating around as decorations for the upcoming Halloween celebrations. It was adorable, Scorpius thought, even if the couples were slightly sickly to watch. He didn't know why, but it just seemed forced, and watching some of them interact made him never want to be with anyone. Well, that wasn't necessarily true.

"Tea or coffee? Wait- why am I asking you that? You always have tea," Albus said, looking up at Madam Puddifoot when she walked by. "Two teas, please. One strong and one sugar and another milky with two." He smiled, looking back to Scorpius.

"How do you know that?" Scorpius asked, staring at Albus as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I do know you very well, Scorpius. I've seen you have tea before." Albus chuckled.

"Oh, I never thought you'd notice. It's not really something someone would usually pay much attention to." Scorpius shrugged, plucking one of the floating ghosts out of the air and held it between his fingertips, giggling at how the parchment writhed around before setting it free.

"This is coming from the person who knows how I make my bed in the morning." Albus teased.

"Yes, well. That- I guess. That's normal," Scorpius murmured, flustered. "Drinks are here!" He said, his voice returning to its shrilly, high-pitched style.

"Scorp- I mean, Scorpius," Albus said, waiting for Scorpius to look up before continuing. "Do you ever think that we, you know, aren't normal?"

"I think the fact that we have the ability to cast spells and walk into a forest and see a unicorn is pretty solid proof we aren't normal." Scorpius said, taking a sip from his tea. 

"Merlin, you are stubborn. You know what I _mean_ , Scorpius," Albus sighed. "Us, you know. Our friendship. I mean, compare Rose with her friends, her best friend. She never talks about them the way I do about you. They spend time together, but they aren't attached to the hip. It's not... It's not normal to be so close."

"I'm lost. So you want us to be less close because Rose doesn't spend time with her best friend? Besides the fact that makes no sense, I can somewhat appreciate the point." Scorpius said dryly, taking a sip from his tea.

"No, Scorpius," Albus sighed, moving his chair closer to Scorpius' and set his hand on his wrist. "We say we're best friends, which we are. But we don't act like it. We act like more. To the point where my dad keeps questioning me about it."

"And that's a problem?"

"No! Of course not. But I just think- is there a reason we act like more? I mean, I know we've been through a lot together, but we could have a normal best friendship if we wanted. But everything we say and do just seems to be so much more intense. And I know you feel the same way." Albus said, lifting his tea-cup up to take a drink from it.

Scorpius stayed quiet for a moment, not sure how to take everything in. He really didn't expect this conversation to be happening so soon- or ever, really. They had deep conversations, and told each other everything, but this was new. This was stronger, and the idea of something so strong made him feel quite nervous. "I think about it sometimes, of course I do. But I just assumed it was because of last year and how we are each other's only real friend."

"So did I, for a while. But it was something my mum said to me in a letter the other day that got me thinking. I told her about asking you to come round for Christmas and she said she was excited to get to know my person better. And she said that everyone has a person, someone they rely on. My dad is hers. And someone's person doesn't have to be romantic, but it can turn to that. It's something so strong and deep you can't ignore it." Albus started.

"And you think I'm your person?" Scorpius asked, starting to chew on his nail again.

"I do, yes. I can't deal being away from you for an extended period of time. It's why it scares me when I wake up and you aren't there. I panic when you look sad or when you go to your deep place because I know what you're capable of thinking, and I don't want you to ever be upset. I know you think of your mum, your dad, the rumours. I can see it in your eyes. And when you're there I just want to look after you. I watched you get tortured, and I was so close to watching you die, Scorpius. That does something to a person." Albus said, fiddling about with his fingers.

"And you were the person I thought of to keep me alive. In the Other World, you know. When the Dementors wanted to take me. I thought of you. And for a while I thought it was because I was doing the mission for you but I've realised it's more than that. You were the happy memory. I could've thought of my childhood. My mum, my parents being happy. But I thought of you," Scorpius said, knowing he was rambling, but he didn't know how to structure what he wanted to say properly. "Because I love you, a lot. And I have for a long time, and I thought it was platonic. But now I know it's not."

"So, what do you want to do?" Albus asked, now looking directly at Scorpius again.

"My mum liked you a lot," Scorpius blurted out. "I know we never talk about her and you never met her, but she liked you. She saw how happy you made me, and always commented on how much I mentioned you in owls I sent home. She always wanted to meet you. But, uh- things happened. And I think... I think that was her blessing. I think she always knew this, how I felt, before even I knew. And I think she knew she wouldn't last, so she told me before it was too late."

"She would be proud of you, Scorpius," Albus said, his hand moving to be set on Scorpius' thigh. "She is proud of you. I always wanted to meet her as well. Even though I already knew her front to back from how you spoke of her."

"I just wanted to make the most of it. Part of me knew it would never get better. So I had to appreciate every moment I could. But that's beside the point," Scorpius murmured, clearing his throat. "She knew how much I cared for you. And even before I knew, she was encouraging me to act upon my feelings. Saying whenever I was ready she would love and support me..." He said, trailing off towards the end.

"And? Are you ready?" Albus asked.

Scorpius let out a deep breath, swallowing thickly before setting his hand on top of Albus' and entwined their fingers together. "I think I am."

"Good, because so am I," Albus smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Scorpius' hand. "So, then. Another cup of tea?"


End file.
